1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel and useful tocopherol derivative and a process for producing said derivative.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For the therapy of hypertension and extrasystolic abnormalities, 2,5,7,8-tetramethyl-2-(4'8'12'-trimethyltridecyl)-6-(2"-hydroxy-8"-isoprop ylaminopropoxy)chroman (JP Kokai Publication S-57-175186) is already known.
Under the circumstances, the inventors of this invention explored for new and useful chroman compounds in earnest and succeeded in synthesizing the compound of this invention.
This invention provides a novel and useful tocopherol derivative and a process for producing the derivative.